1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video image processing. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention refer to enhanced resolution in a video stream based on temporal and spatial correlation.
2. Background
Super-resolution refers to techniques to increase and enhance image or video resolution. Super-resolution techniques typically involve several low-resolution images (or a video sequence) that contain slightly different views of the same objects. In this case, the amount of the collective information on the objects is higher than information about the object in a single image frame. An ideal situation involves an object that moves between several low-resolution images, where additional information can be extracted about the object. However, if the object is stationary, then the information on the object is identical among the several low-resolution frames and no additional information can be extracted.
Super-resolution techniques typically apply spatial interpolation and motion compensation algorithms to extract pixel information from low-resolution images for use in generating an enhanced image frame (e.g. a high-resolution image frame). The extraction of spatial information within each low-resolution frame and temporal information due to object motion between low-resolution images is often computationally expensive for processing units (e.g., central processing unit, graphics processing unit, etc.), especially for larger low-resolution images.
As demand for real-time or near real-time video processing increases, improved super-resolution techniques are needed.